A computer network may include a web server application accessible to a client system remote from the computer network. The web server application may, for example, implement a website accessible via a web browser of the client system, In some examples, the computer network may also include a traffic monitoring system to monitor network traffic exchanged with the web server application. In such examples, the performance of the web server application may be analyzed based on the monitored network traffic.